1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to mouth styli and more particularly related to an electronically or mechanically extendable mouth stylus.
2. Related Art
Mouth Styli designed to allow quadriplegic and tetraplegic patients to interact with touch screen devices are commercially available. To use a mouth stylus, the stylus is placed in an individual's mouth and is used to point and interact with the touch sensitive device by pressing on the icon controls.
However, commercially available mouth styli are of fixed length as shown in FIG. 1. The fixed length of existing mouth styli can create problems for paralyzed individuals who must move their head to compensate for changes in length between the head/mouth and the touch sensitive device.
Therefore, there is a need for a mouth stylus that may overcome this problem found in the conventional systems described above. Thus, to address this problem, a mouth stylus may need to change length to help quadriplegic and tetraplegic patients interact with the touch screen device.